Friend
by Fan Of Games
Summary: Unable to handle playing Ju-On: The Grudge, Shinku finds comfort in her friendship with Megu. A short, sweet story I made for Halloween.


Shinku sat in the dark with the camera, sitting on the table, facing her. Her hands trembled with fright as she held the Wiimote. A look of pure horror was on her face. She knew why she was sitting on the couch, late at night…

_Shinku couldn't sleep, so she decided to make herself a cup of tea. When she had walked into the living room, she found Suigintou sitting on the couch, playing a video game, late at night. Her curiosity got the better of her as she watched Suigintou play._

_ "Excuse me, Suigintou?" she asked as she walked over to her._

_ "Yeah, Shinku?" Suigintou asked without taking her eyes off the game._

_ "What game is that?" Shinku asked while pointing to the screen of the TV._

_ "Ju-On: The Grudge. It's really good." Suigintou said as the credits of the game started rolling._

_ Now Shinku was interested. She wanted to play too. Suigintou had finished the game just now, so maybe she could take a turn playing it._

_ "Can I play?" Shinku asked as she sat down next to Suigintou._

_ "You wouldn't like it. It's very scary. You'll get nightmares." Suigintou said while putting the Wiimote down._

_ "You think that I won't be able to handle it?" Shinku asked, challenging Suigintou to prove herself wrong._

_ Suigintou turned to look at Shinku. "I KNOW that you can't handle it. But don't think that I can't see what you're doing. You're trying to get me to prove myself wrong. Well, I'll prove myself right." she said while crossing her arms._

_ Shinku hesitated a moment. It wasn't fear that made her hesitate- it was suspicion. Just how was Suigintou going to prove herself right? It seemed like she knew what she talking about- she did play through the game- but the chance to prove her wrong was just so inviting. Shinku couldn't possibly refuse. But of course, she didn't want to refuse at all._

_ "What would you have me do?" Shinku asked with a challenging look on her face._

_ "It's simple. You just have to play through Ju-On-" Suigintou started to say._

_ "Done. When shall I start?" Shinku asked while she crossed her arms. The challenge was going to be that easy? Shinku thought it was, but she had no idea what Suigintou had in store for her._

_ "I wasn't finished." Suigintou said as the credits stopped rolling and the title screen came back up._

_ "Well, go on." Shinku said, urging her to continue._

_ "As I said, you'll have to play through Ju-On. But you'll have to play it at night with the lights off, starting tomorrow night." Suigintou said as she turned the Nintendo Wii off and put the Wiimote in front of it._

_ "Done." Shinku said as she got off the couch. She walked over to Suigintou and held out her hand to her. All Suigintou had to do was shake her hand and the challenge would commence._

_ "Just one more thing." Suigintou said as she turned to face Shinku._

_ "What is it?" Shinku asked with her arm still held out._

_ "You have to record yourself playing the game." Suigintou said as she pointed to a video camera that was on the table._

_ "I have to record the game?" Shinku asked with a confused look on her face._

_ "No, you have to record yourself. The camera will be looking right at you. It will not show footage from the game. It will show footage of you playing the game. You'll be the only one the camera records. And the camera HAS to have fresh batteries- since the batteries that are in it now are dead-, it HAS to be turned towards YOU, and it HAS to be ON." Suigintou said as she picked up the camera, showed it to Shinku, and put it back on the table._

_ "Very well." Shinku said as she walked over to Suigintou and held her hand out to her again. "Now then, shall we start this little challenge?"_

_ "Accepted. But remember, Shinku, if I see that the camera doesn't have fresh batteries, then you'll have to play the game again. If I see that the camera isn't facing you, then you'll have to play the game AGAIN, but with me sitting next to you, watching you play. And if I see that the camera has been off for the whole time- since I'll be watching the footage of you playing the game- then you'll have to play the game AGAIN with me watching you play." Suigintou explained as she shook Shinku's hand._

_ "Very well." Shinku said. "I'm looking forward to proving you wrong…"_

And that was how Shinku found herself playing Ju-On: The Grudge, late at night, with the lights off. It wasn't that late; it was only ten o' clock, but it was still a little late.

As she continued to play, she eventually found herself heading up to the elevator in the first level. As she approached the elevator, Kayako dropped down from the ceiling and rushed towards her. Shinku screamed in terror as she tried to get away from Kayako.

"Oh, why did I have to make that challenge?" she asked herself as she started to cry timidly. "Suigintou was right; I can't handle this."

She heard a sound from upstairs. It sounded like a door was opening. The sound caused Shinku to flinch in fright.

Then she heard what sounded like someone walking down the stairs, which made her even more scared. Finally she heard the nearby door open slowly. Terrified, she dropped the controller and backed away, but she fell over the arm of the couch and landed head first on the floor, losing consciousness for a few seconds.

When she awoke, she saw Megu, Suigintou's Medium, kneeling on the floor, holding her in her arms.

"Shinku, are you alright? I heard you scream and I got worried, so I came down." she asked with a worried look on her face.

Shinku blinked and got out of Megu's arms. She remembered how Megu had gotten better, and that her parents were away overseas on business, just like Jun's parents. Suigintou had forgiven her, so she and Megu were staying at the Sakurada house until her parents came back. They had been at the house for three days already.

"I-I-I'm f-f-fine, M-M-Megu." she answered as she shook her head. Her voice trembled as she spoke, which gave Megu more cause for worry.

"You don't sound fine." Megu said as she stood up while Shinku got back on the couch and picked up the Wiimote.

"I said I'm-" she started to say, but was cut off as she screamed again when Kayako came up the stairs and rushed at her again. She quickly hit the pause button, and went to turn the Nintendo Wii off. "I've had it! I'm done with this game! I can't take it anymore! I'm done!" she shouted as she turned the console off and sat down. She started to cry timidly again.

Not knowing what to say, Megu walked over to Shinku and picked her up. She walked over to the couch and sat down, holding Shinku in her arms. She rubbed the frightened doll's back gently in an attempt to calm her down.

After a few minutes, Shinku calmed down and stopped crying. Megu smiled down at her. "All better now?" she asked as she let go of Shinku, letting her drop down.

"Yes." Shinku said as she yawned and started to go upstairs. She turned back to look at Megu when she was in the hallway. "Thank you, Megu." She said with a grateful smile on her face.

"You're welcome." Megu said as she also started to go back upstairs.

…

Shinku dreamed as she slept. She was sitting in the chair she always sat in- as usual- drinking tea. She closed her eyes and took a sip, savoring the taste of the tea. As she lowered her cup, she opened her eyes, and was frightened when Kayako popped up right in her face.

…

Shinku awoke with a start with a terrified look on her face. She breathed heavily and looked around the room. Kayako wasn't around and everyone else in the room was sleeping. It was eleven o' clock.

Shinku swallowed a lump in her throat and walked over to the bookcase to get her Detective Kunkun doll.

Not wanting to disturb Jun, Suiseiseki, or Hinaichigo, she walked out of Jun's room, and quietly walked over to his parents' room.

She looked around the hallway timidly as she made her way there. She walked past Nori's room and saw that she was also sleeping.

She didn't want to disturb Jun or Nori, as they had school tomorrow, and her sisters' cases weren't big enough for two dolls. That left only one person who she could go to.

She made it to the room where Jun and Nori's parents slept, and opened the door slowly and quietly. Suigintou's case was on the floor, by the closet; she was fast asleep. Megu was lying in the bed; she was also sleeping. Since Jun's parents were away overseas on business, Megu and Suigintou had been sleeping in his parents' room while they were staying over.

Quietly, Shinku walked over to the bed and climbed up on it. She stood next to Megu and whimpered timidly.

Megu slowly woke up. When she was awake, she saw Shinku standing next to her. "Is something wrong, Shinku?" she asked with concern.

"I-I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you tonight, Megu?" Shinku asked timidly while swallowing another lump in her throat.

Megu smiled sweetly. "Sure." she said as she moved over a bit and let Shinku go under the covers.

Shinku lied down next to her and fell asleep. Megu put her arm around her. Shinku knew that Megu understood.

Suigintou was defiantly going to be proven right. Shinku knew that. Megu and everyone else knew that too. And while everyone might have laughed at her a little, Suigintou and Megu wouldn't laugh. Suigintou wouldn't laugh because she didn't see any point in bragging about being proven right; she actually never bragged about anything at all as she considered it unladylike.

Megu was different from Suigintou. She understood that Shinku was scared. She would have wanted to talk to her. She would have just wanted to help Shinku.

Shinku smiled as she slept. She was happy to find someone whom she could feel safe with; someone who could make all of the scary stuff- even Kayako- go away, someone who would never laugh at her, someone who would understand and help her. She only felt that happy with one person. She did like Jun, Suigintou, and everyone else and all of them were her friends, but not one of them was that one person. Megu was that person, and Shinku was happy to have her as her friend.

…

**I made this story for three reasons:**

**It's October, and Halloween, my favorite holiday, is coming up.**

**I haven't seen any Rozen Maiden stories with both Shinku and Megu in a character pairing.**

**I wanted to make a sweet story for Halloween (and to take a break from writing Cthulhu Mythos stories, which I shall still work on), and this is what came to my mind. So here it is. I hope you enjoy it. Happy Halloween!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Rozen Maiden. Peach-Pit owns Rozen Maiden.**

**I don't own the Nintendo Wii (yes, I do have a Nintendo Wii). Nintendo owns the Nintendo Wii.**

**I don't own Ju-On: The Grudge. Feelplus owns the game (Look up Feelplus on Wikipedia, if you don't know of it).**


End file.
